nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club 57
|creator = Catharina Ledeboer |director = |producer = Iginio Straffi Pierluigi Gazzolo |executive_producer = Joanne Lee Denise Bracci Mario Anniballi |composer = Ricardo Montaner |starring = Evaluna Montaner Riccardo Frascari Sebastián Silva |country = Italy United States |no_seasons = 1 |no_episodes = 60 |first_aired = April 15, 2019 |last_aired = |website = http://mx.mundonick.com/programas/club-57/io25rf |imdb_id = 9174732}} Club 57 is an Italian-American TV series produced by Iginio Straffi (creator of Winx Club) and Pierluigi Gazzolo, based on an idea created by Catharina Ledeboer. Filming took place in Apulia, Italy and Miami, Florida. The first season contains sixty episodes. Like Winx Club, it is a production between Nickelodeon and Rainbow SpA, which are both part of Viacom. It is the first Nick-Rainbow project made specifically for Nickelodeon Latin America. The series made its world premiere on Italy's Rai Gulp on April 15, 2019. Plot Eva and her brother Ruben accidentally transport themselves to the year 1957. After Eva falls in love with an Italian greaser named JJ, she and Ruben decide to stay in the past—triggering a butterfly effect that changes their lives for the worse. Characters *'Eva Garcia' (played by Evaluna Montaner) is a brilliant student living in Manzanares in the year 2019. She accidentally travels to 1957 after stumbling upon her grandfather's time machine. While in the 50s, Eva becomes the girlfriend of JJ Fontana. *'JJ Fontana' (played by Riccardo Frascari) is a talented young man from Italy. After moving to Manzanares in the 1950s, he becomes a lighting technician on Club 57, a very popular live show. With the help of his new girlfriend Eva, JJ moves up to become a star singer and dancer on the show. *'Ruben Garcia' (played by Sebastián Silva) is Eva's older brother. He lacks self-confidence and is determined to become popular. When he and Eva land in 1957, Ruben uses his knowledge of the future to attract attention without thinking of the consequences. *'Vero Martinez' (played by Carolina Mestrovic) is JJ's ex-girlfriend. After Eva unintentionally upstages her on the set of Club 57, Vero swears revenge and becomes her rival. *'Amelia Rivera' (played by Isabella Castillo) is the energetic presenter of the Club 57 live show. She is humble despite her fame. Eva and Ruben's grandfather, Manuel, becomes her boyfriend after a few troublesome dates. *'Manuel Diaz' (played by Andres Mercado) is Eva and Ruben's grandfather. In 1957, Manuel is still in his 20s and is working on a homemade time machine that he calls the FrankenTV. At first, Manuel does not believe Eva and Ruben when they call themselves his future grandkids. After they help him get closer to his love Amelia, he starts to trust them and help them return home. *'Aurek' (played by Martín Barba) is an apprentice member of the interdimensional Guardians of Time. He and the other Guardians work to prevent disruptions in the universe's timeline. Aurek's very first mission as a Guardian is to bring Eva and Ruben back to 2019. *'Droide' (voiced by Jonathan Jose Quintana) is Aurek's moody virtual companion. He has a personality of his own and projects images using blue holograms. Droide can talk to Aurek at any time through a patch on Aurek's uniform. Episodes Videos External links * Club 57 Wiki * * Nickelodeon Latin America page References Category:Live-action shows Category:Club 57